Broly
This page is about the Broly that appears in the ''Dragon Ball Z movies. For the Broly appearing in the Dragon Ball Super: Broly movie, click here.'' Broly (ブロリー, Burorī) is the main antagonist in in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan and it's sequel Dragon Ball Z: Broly – Second Coming. He is known as the Legendary Super Saiyan, a powerful being who appears once every thousand years. Broly appears as a playable fighter in Dragon Ball FighterZ being the second downloadable fighter of the first FighterZ Pass and was released on March 28, 2018 alongside Bardock. Background Broly was born on Planet Vegeta on the same day as Goku with an inordinate power level of 10,000. During his time in the maternity ward, he was constantly tormented by the sound of Goku's crying from the neighboring incubator, instilling in him a deep-rooted resentment toward Goku. Due to his incredible power, King Vegeta saw Broly as a potential threat to his rule and ordered him to be executed, which resulted in him being stabbed in the heart and left for dead alongside his father, Paragus, who attempted to persuade the king to spare his son. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly encounters Goku on New Planet Vegeta, causing him to go into rage and transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan. He effortlessly overpowers Goku, Gohan, and Trunks and later Piccolo and Vegeta before killing his own father, who attempted to escape in a space pod. He is eventually defeated by Goku, who gains the remaining energy from his friends and delivers a critical blow that appears to destroy the Legendary Super Saiyan. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly – Second Coming, it's revealed that Broly managed to escape New Planet Vegeta in a space pod and lands on Earth. However, he is left in a coma following his battle with Goku and goes into a frozen state. He is awoken once again by the wails of Goku's second son, Goten. After mistaking Goten for Goku due to their similar appearance, Broly once again goes into rage and fights Videl, Goten, and Trunks, easily pummeling them all. Gohan later joins the fight and fights the Legendary Super Saiyan alone, but is also overpowered. In the climax of the battle, Broly is sent to the sun by the combined Kamehameha from Gohan, Goten, and the presumed spirit of Goku, obliterating him once and for all. Abilities Broly fears nobody, and shows it by overpowering his foes with his unstoppable brute strength. His damage can be underwhelming, but with the right setups can reach insane heights. He has the tools to break people open and not let up. Nearly all his normal moves have a hit of super armor, allowing him to tank almost every attack in the whole game and come out victorious. For anybody looking to strike absolute terror into their foes and break their bodies with incomparable might, Broly is the choice for you. Move List Trivia * Broly is the first movie character to be DLC in Dragon Ball FighterZ. * Ironically, his armor, the thing made to protect him, used to be a large bane to him. Vanishing behind Broly would cause his armor to tank the hit, instead of knocking the foe away. This allowed the enemy to get a full combo for no good reason, other than Broly daring to whiff a normal with armor, which no other character would fear. This was patched out, and his armor now breaks from Vanish Attacks. It was first publicized by the YouTuber Rooflemonger, one of the leading Broly players. It can not be confirmed that he directly caused the developers to take notice of it, however, considering the timespan between the patch and when he released a video on it, it is very likely. * Broly is by far the tallest (and heaviest) character in the game, standing at 9 feet tall and weighing 900 pounds. * Oddly, Zamasu's theme plays during Broly's trailer, even though Zamasu wasn't released yet at that time. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Broly Category:Saiyans Category:Villains